


Secret Night Rendezvous

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Hermione have a nice late night meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Night Rendezvous

**Secret Night Rendezvous**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my second Hermione/Arthur one.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione was asleep in Ginny’s room. Ginny was asleep in her bed while Hermione slept in the cot close by. The door to Ginny’s room opened and a figure entered. They waved their wand over Ginny’s form and then tucked their wand away. They then shook Hermione awake.

“Huh, who is it?” Hermione mumbled tiredly.

“Hermione dear, it’s time” the person said.

Hermione yawned and nodded. She got up and followed the person downstairs. They went to the living room. Before Hermione was Arthur Weasley.

“So you want to do it here?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, you know I still feel uncomfortable to do it in my daughter’s room” Arthur said.

“Even though you placed a sleeping charm on her and she’s a deep sleeper anyway” Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, I, it just feels weird and wrong” Arthur said.

Hermione shrugged and stripped out her pajamas leaving her naked before Arthur. She was sure that Arthur wasn’t as uncomfortable with fucking her in Ginny’s room as he said. She figured it was most likely that Arthur had gotten some illicit feelings for his daughter that he didn’t want to explore at the moment. So he never wanted to do it in his daughter’s room since he might get the urge to fuck his daughter. But Hermione was going to do her best to make him cave into those feelings. She wanted to see a father fuck their daughter badly.

Arthur got hard seeing Hermione’s young supple body. Her skin was nicely tanned with no tan lines, her breasts were a lovely C cup and had no sag in them unlike Molly, whose tits were sagging and not as lovely as they were when he first marveled them. Hermione’s cunt was cleanly shaved and Arthur liked that. It felt so different than Molly’s fiery wild bush.

“I’m waiting for you Arthur” Hermione cooed.

So Arthur snapped out of his trance and stripped himself. He had a bit of a paunch on his stomach, but what jutted out was a big handle. Hermione licked her lips as she saw Arthur’s cock. He was so big, so lovely. She had only had another cock bigger than Arthur’s and that was Harry’s. She still remembered the first time Harry fucked her. They gave each other their virginities before the final battle. They didn’t want to die being virgins and they only trusted one another with their greatest gift.

Hermione shook her head bring her back to the present. She then moved to the couch and sat spreading her legs wide to show Arthur her hot core. Her hand went down and began to play with herself. Her other hand cupped her tit with her thumb flicking her hard nipple.

Arthur just stood there watching Hermione play with herself. It always amazed him that Hermione could easily toy with herself in front of him.

“Arthur, I am so wet, stick that fat juicy cock inside me. I want it, I need it” Hermione purred.

Arthur moved, but it was like he was in a trance with his dick leading the way. He bent his knees a bit so his shaft would line up with Hermione’s entrance. He then pushed in and Hermione moaned as she felt her quim get stretched and filled by Arthur. It was so good and it never got old.

“Oh Arthur, Arthur. Mmm, yes fuck me so good. I need it so badly” Hermione moaned.

Arthur had to stop himself from just going totally hog-wild and fuck Hermione with reckless abandonment. He knew that he had to savor this treasure for as long as he could. He knew Hermione was going to leave soon and who knows when they’d have another night again. Molly was getting a bit suspicious with Arthur not begging her for sex every night.

So Arthur moved back and forth slowly, to draw it out. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations of Hermione’s pussy squeeze his shaft, to milk. She wanted his seed inside her.

“Fuck me Arthur, fuck me. I want it all! FUCK ME!” Hermione cried.

Arthur was so glad he prepped the room beforehand. He placed up silencing wards since he knew Hermione could be loud when it came to sex and he didn’t want anyone hearing her and coming down. No, that wouldn’t be good at all.

“ARTHUR!” Hermione screamed in frustration of Arthur’s slow pace.

Arthur though was still holding back. He needed to pace himself to make himself last.

“Please Arthur fuck me, I want you to fuck me” Hermione pleaded.

Again he ignored her pleas, but then he felt her slick cunt walls squeeze and contract around him and he groaned. His will shattering. He pushed Hermione down on the couch lengthwise and was on top of her without ever removing himself. He then began to ram in and out of Hermione's pussy in a hard almost violent way.

“YES ARTHUR, YES! THAT’S IT! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK IT! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE, USE ME, USE ALL OF ME!” Hermione screamed.

Arthur felt sweat bead his brow as he kept going at this vicious pace. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. Then he felt Hermione's divine walls spasm and he roared. He came spewing his load deep inside Hermione as she continued to ride through her own orgasm.

Arthur collapsed on top of Hermione breathing hard. He wasn’t the young wizard he used to be. He rested a bit more, but when you have such a young nubile witch under you then you got your second wind back fast.

Hermione rolled them so she was on top of Arthur. She worked her pussy muscle to get him hard again. Once he was erect again she began to slide up and down at a very sensual pace. Her breasts jiggled with every move she made. She threw her head back letting her brunette curls drape across her nude back.

Arthur just laid there and stared at the sight. It was erotic really. He almost didn’t want to move for the plain fact that this might all be a dream and if he moved he’d wake from it.

“Arthur, touch me” Hermione pleaded.

With that Arthur’s hands moved up from his sides and caressed her thighs then her hips moving to her sides til he moved them to her swaying breasts. He cupped the twin mounds and thumbed the two hard peaks. Hermione moaned loudly as Arthur played with her hard nipples. He then squeezed her breasts letting his fingers dance across the hot flesh. Admiring how they fit in his hands.

“Yes Arthur, yes. More, more” Hermione cried.

Arthur wanted to give her more and more. Just hearing this sex goddess cry for him was driving him insane. He thrust his hips up to meet Hermione's grinds. They worked into a rhythm now when Arthur lurched up and his mouth captured one of Hermione's nipples. Hermione gasped as she felt Arthur’s hot mouth lavish her erect bead. Her hands gripped his balding head, pushing his face into her chest wanting more.

“Oh” she said.

Arthur then began to worship Hermione's breasts with his mouth and tongue while a hand went down seeking her revealed clit. He began to rub it and this caused Hermione to jerk.

“ARTHUR” Hermione cried as she came.

Arthur gritted his teeth to stave from coming. He wanted to give Hermione a couple more orgasms til he came in her again.

“Get on your hands and knees Hermione, but don’t pull out” Arthur commanded.

Hermione shivered and obeyed. It was tricky, but Hermione got on her hands and knees without removing Arthur’s cock from her slit. Arthur was pleased by Hermione doing this and began to thrust in and out. He was gripping Hermione's hips as he pounded her snatch from behind.

“Oh Arthur, I can feel you deeper inside me. So deep, so big. More, I want more” Hermione moaned.

Arthur groaned and grunted as he did his best to give what Hermione wanted. He made her come two more times before expelling his second load deep inside Hermione's gushing quim.

“Mmm, Arthur that was lovely” Hermione purred.

Arthur just nodded as he tried to regain his breath.

“You better fucking believe it was.”

That new voice made Arthur jerked back pulling himself out of Hermione and falling on his ass. Staring down at him was his daughter, Ginny.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I have a sequel planned for this one. So be on the look out for that one when I post it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
